Begal tobat
by Lovara
Summary: Kris seorang preman dan Tao yang menjadi korban. FF untuk event #KrisTaoDayEventINA. kris x tao. yaoi. BL. oneshoot.


**Begal Tobat**

 **Author: Emaknya Jitaw**

 **Pairing: KrisTao**

 **Cast: Exo member**

 **Summary: Meminjam istilah dari Indonesia, Begal. Pelaku kejahatan yang tidak segan-segan melukai korbannya untuk merampas benda berharga si korban. Ternyata tidak hanya di Indonesia, Korea pun marak dengan begal. Kris, ketua begal yang sangat disegani. Tiap target yang ia incar pasti tidak akan bisa lolos, Kris juga tidak segan untuk melukai korbannya. Tao, murid sekolah biasa yang suatu hari menjadi korban dari kejahatan Kris. Tao yang melawan dibuat babak belur oleh Kris dan anak buahnya. Tak sampai disitu saja, Kris bahkan menyekap Tao digudang bawah tanah rumahnya. Setiap hari Tao mendapatkan siksaan dari Kris dan anak buahnya. Bisakah Tao keluar dari rumah Kris?**

 **DAN SAYANGNYA SUMMARY INI CUMA BOHONGAN.**

.

 **INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

 **.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

 **.**

 **SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN**

 **.**

" **TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

 **...**

 **Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul.**

 **...**

Seluruh sekolahan di Korea mungkin sudah mengenal Kris dan anggota genknya. Mereka dikenal dengan nama Exo. Bahkan bayipun akan menangis kencang saat mendengar nama Kris disebut. Belakangan diketahui ternyata bayi itu menangis karena lapar.

"Hyung mangkal yok" ajak magnae dari genk Exo. Oh Sehun.

"Plis deh Hun, kerjaan malem kamu jangan dibawa-bawa" ucap kembar gagalnya Sehun. Jongin.

Mereka sama-sama magnae. Ngakunya kembar. Tapi beda bapak beda ibu.

"Kita kan mangkal bareng, Jong" bales Sehun gak mau kalah.

Jongin ngeluarin ekspesi jijik ngeliat wajah Sehun yang sok dimanis-manisin.

Kalo jam istirahat gini mereka suka ngumpul diatap sekolah. Kris yang jadi ketua genk duduk anteng sambil minum susu ultra rasa strawberry hasil rampasannya tadi. Di sebelahnya ada Suho. Wajahnya emang kalem. Terus kenapa Suho ikutan jadi anak genk sama Kris? Jawabannya ada di ujung langit, kita kesana dengan seorang anak...

Ralat.

Jawabannya karena Kris itu sepupunya. Kalo Kris jabatannya jadi ketua genk, Suho itu jabatannya jadi bendahara. Kata Kris, meskipun mereka berandalan tapi keuangan harus ada yang ngatur biar gak boros. Itu kata-kata mamahnya Kris yang selalu Kris ingat sampe sekarang.

Anggota lainnya ada tadi Sehun sama Jongin. Mereka jadi anggota genk karena biar dibilang keren. Padahal kalo mereka lagi malak, Sehun sama Jongin ngumpet dibelakang. Terus ada Chanyeol sama Chen. Yang satu tiang jemuran yang satu berwajah kotak. Chanyeol ini biasanya yang maju pertama buat malak, soalnya suara dia yang mirip om-om. Kalo Chen? Sampe sekarang gada yang tau apa jabatannya Chen disini. Aslinya yang nulis bingung mau ngasih jabatan ke Chen.

"Oya Minggu lalu ada anak-anak dari TS School yang malak di daerah kita" Chen ngasih laporan ke anggota yang lain. Kayaknya Chen disini itu sebagai informan.

"Ini gak bisa dibiarin Hyung, kita harus bikin pelajaran" Sehun manas-manasin.

"Ayo kita serbu Hyung !" Jongin ikutan semangat.

Plak...Plak...

Chanyeol sama Chen ngegeplak duo magne karena berisik. Sehun sama Jongin merengut sambil megangin kepala mereka.

"Hah? Kalian ribut apaan sih?" tanya Kris sambil ngelepas hetset yang dia pake.

Ternyata dari tadi Kris pake hetset. Pantesan anteng diajak ngomong.

"Anak TS School Hyung, mereka berani malak di daerah kita" ulang Chen sabar.

"Ayo buruan Hyung kita buktiin siapa genk yang paling kuat disini" Jongin nyolot. Kayaknya dia ada dendam sama anak TS School.

"Gak baik Jong. Kekerasan gak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Mending kita musyawarah cari jalan damai." Suho tiba-tiba ceramah.

Sehun sama Jongin langsung melongo.

"Suho Hyung kemarin aku liat Yixing Hyung digangguin sama anak TS lho pas pulang sekolah" tambah Chen.

"APAAA?! SIAPA YANG BERANI GANGGUIN YIXING?! BELUM PERNAH MAKAN BATU AKIK?!" Suho yang tadi kalem jadi kalap kalo udah menyangkut Yixing.

FYI Yixing itu gebetannya Suho. Udah 2 tahun Suho ngasih kode ke Yixing tapi Yixingnya gak peka. Ibaratnya udah ngasih lampu hijau ke gebetan, tapi sayang gebetan kita buta warna.

"Ini gak bisa dibiarin Kris, kita kudu kasih pelajaran sama itu anak-anak TS" ucap Suho yang jadi sekutu Sehun sama Jongin.

"Oke ntar sore kita samperin anak-anak TS" kata Kris penuh wibawa sebagai ketua genk.

"Aku gak ikut ya Hyung, ntar sore ada les" kata Sehun.

"Aku juga Hyung, mau nganter mamah belanja" Jongin ikutan.

Kris langsung kasih tatapan laser ke Sehun sama Jongin.

"Ka-kayaknya aku bolos les aja deh Hyung" Sehun gemeteran.

"Ak-aku juga Hyung kayaknya gak usah nganterin mamah" kaki Jongin udah kayak orang disko.

Kris senyum 5 meter mendengar jawaban Sehun sama Jongin. Suho sama Chen yang berdiri sebelah Kris langsung make kacamata hitam. Efek pantulan cahaya matahari.

 **...**

Sorenya pulang sekolah, mereka pergi ke TS School yang jam pulang sekolahnya hampir sama. Kalau warna seragam sekolah Kris dkk itu biru muda, TS School warna seragamnya biru dongker. Anak-anak TS keluar berhamburan setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Heh bagi duit sini" Chanyeol mulai aksinya malak anak TS yang sialnya papasan sama mereka.

"Ma-maaf kak. Duit jajannya abis tadi" kata anak itu ketakutan.

"Kak kak kak emang aku pernah nikah sama kakak mu !" bentak Chanyeol.

"Eh? Kakak ku cowok semua lho. Jangan-jangan kakak homo ya? Gak apa kak, cinta itu emang buta kok. Aku juga suka pasangan homo yang aktor itu sih kak. Aktor Wu sama aktor Huang, mereka serasi banget kak. Sering ngasih kode buat shippernya, dari baju samaan sampe aksesoris samaan. Aku curiganya mereka celana dalemnya juga samaan" Bocah yang mau dipalak Chanyeol malah ceramah panjang lebar kali tinggi dibagi luas.

Karena kezel, Chanyeol nendang itu bokong si bocah biar cepetan pergi. Tak lama kemudian dateng mangsa satu lagi. Sebagai senior yang baik, kali ini giliran Suho yang praktek malak. Biar Sehun sama Jongin paham caranya malak.

"Selamat siang. Bisa liat dompetnya" Suho malak pake bahasa yang sopan. Yang dipalak Suho antara bingung sama takut, dia nyerahin dompetnya.

Suho kaget pas ngeliat isi dompet bocah yang ia palak. Isinya Cuma kertas bon, gak ada duit sama sekali.

"Kasian sekali kamu dompet udah mirip peci gini" gumam Suho.

Suho lalu ngeluarin dompetnya yang tebel. Ia ngambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Ini ya, buat jajan sebulan. Jangan boros-boros" kata Suho sambil balikin dompetnya ke yang punya.

Chanyeol sama Chen langsung ngebuang Suho ke tong sampah terdekat. Mana ada tukang palak yang malah ngasih uang ke korbannya?

Ngeliat anak buahnya yang gak becus, Kris turun tangan. Dari jauh ada dua orang siswa TS yang berjalan kearah mereka. Rambut mereka sama-sama blonde. Yang satu pake topi, yang satu pake Hoodie warna kuning, sepatu merah. Kris jadi inget anak ayam.

"Kalian, serahkan uang kalian" Kris memulai aksinya.

Dua orang siswa itu berhenti. Mereka ngeliatin Kris yang berdiri dengan tampang mesum *coret* sangar. Yang pake hoodie kuning langsung meluk temennya yang pake topi. Karena nunduk, Kris Cuma bisa liat wajah si pake topi.

"Siapa suruh bengong? Aku bilang serahin dompet kalian" bentak Kris.

"Ka-kami gak bawa dompet" jawab yang pake topi.

"Gak usah bohong ! bohong itu dosa !" kata Kris lagi.

"Ta-tapi beneran kami gak bawa dompet, iyakan Tao?"

Bocah yang make hoodie kuning itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara mengganggu acara palak memalak Kris.

"Hyung~" bocah yang pake hoodie kuning langsung lari mendekati sumber suara.

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Rupanya musuh bebuyutan Kris, ketua genk B.A.P Yong Guk. Kedua ketua genk itu saling tatap-tatapan. Mata keduanya udah berair sama merah, ternyata mereka lomba gak kedip. Sableng emang.

"Seharusnya aku yang nanya, kenapa anak TS kemarin malak di daerah ku?" Kris nanya balik.

"Yong Guk Hyung~ tadi mereka mau minta dompet Tao sama Zelo~" si bocah mirip anak ayam itu mengadu pada Yong Guk.

"APAAHH?!" teriak Yong Guk gak selow.

"Dasar anak ayam tukang ngadu" gerutu Kris sebel.

"Tao bukan anak ayam !" bocah bernama Tao itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melotot pada Kris.

Kris yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tao langsung kaget. Rasa-rasanya ada sinar laser godzilla yang menusuk pas ke hatinya. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu.

"Manis~" kata Kris pelan.

"Jadi nama mu Tao?" kata Kris sambil ngelatin Tao yang masih melotot padanya.

"Iya, kenapa?" tantang Tao.

"Punya obeng gak?" tanya Kris.

"Hah?!"

"Punya obeng gak?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ng-nggak punya" jawab Tao bingung campur heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia dimintain obeng.

"Kalo nomer hape, punya donk~" ujar Kris sambil nyolek dagu Tao genit.

Suho, Chen sama Chanyeol buru-buru narik Kris buat pergi dari sana. Sementara anak-anak TS yang ngeliat kejadian itu Cuma diem.

"Itu tadi Kris? Ketua genk Exo yang sangar itu?"

"Kok ngondek yah?"

"Kayaknya dia suka sama Tao"

Begitulah kira-kira sekelibat/? isi hati anak-anak TS school.

 **...**

"Hyung apa-apaan sih tadi?" sembur Chanyeol.

Sekarang mereka udah ngumpul di basecamp, rumahnya Suho.

"Malu-maluin tau gak Hyung, masa ketua genk ngegombal? Mana gombalannya gak banget lagi" gerutu Jongin.

Yang diceramahin malah diem.

"Hyung? Kris Hyung? Haloooo..." Sehun sampe kibasin kaos kaki dia yang 2 Minggu gak dicuci didepan wajah Kris. Tapi Kris tetep diem gak gerak sama sekali.

"Kris Hyung, sekali lagi diem aku bakal bakar Ace" kata Suho sadis.

"TIDAAAKKKK !" teriak Kris akhirnya.

"Eh, kok kita disini?" tanya Kris baru sadar.

"Mana tadi si anak ayam yang manis itu? Aku kan belum dapet nomer hapenya"

"Hyung kenapa sih?" tanya Chen bingung ngeliat tingkah ketua genknya yang rada error. Makin error maksudnya.

"Besok kita harus ke TS school lagi !" kata Kris semangat.

Sehun sama Jongin ikutan semangat. "Kita mau tawuran Hyung?"

"Nggak. Tawuran itu gak baek. Kita kesana buat cari informasi si anak ayam" jawab Kris yang bikin temen-temennya yang kejungkal.

"Jangan bilang Hyung suka sama yang tadi itu?" kata Chanyeol.

"Tao?" ucap Suho yang inget nama anak ayam tadi.

 **...**

Untung aja jaman udah canggih. Jadinya Kris gak perlu nyamar jadi mata-mata buat cari informasi si anak ayam bernama Tao. Chen yang akhirnya tau kedudukan dia di genk sebagai tukang cari informasi, ngasih semua informasi tentang Tao ke Kris.

Kris membaca dengan teliti semua informasi yang Chen kasih. Mulai dari nama lengkap sampe ukuran celana pun Chen tulis semua disitu. Curiga nih jangan-jangan selama ini Chen juga tau ukuran celana mereka? Batin Kris curiga.

"Gimana Hyung?" kata Chen.

Kris manggut-manggut sok. "Kerja kamu bagus, dapet darimana info lengkap kayak gini?" tanya Kris yang puas sama hasil kerja anak buahnya.

"Tanya sama Xiumin, dia kan kakak sepupunya Tao" jawab Chen enteng.

...

...

Hening.

...

Masih hening.

...

...

"DASAR SEMPRUL! TAU GITU AKU CARI INFO SENDIRI" teriak Kris kesurupan.

FYI lagi. Xiumin itu ayank nya Chen. Kris kenal deket sama Xiumin, orang Xiumin kadang dateng ke basecamp buat nyamperin Chen.

"Terus Tao tinggal sama Xiumin?" tanya Kris kepo.

"Iyalah, orang tua nya Tao kan nitipin Tao dikorea sama Xiumin. Aku sering ketemu kok sama Tao kalo pas maen ke rumah Xiumin" jawab Chen yang gak tau kalo nyawanya sekarang diujung langit.

Kris gemes banget pengen nggebuk Chen pake sepatu dia yang bekas nginjek kotoran guguk tadi pagi. Tapi gak jadi ah, takut kalo Xiumin tau dia ngebully pacarnya, ntar Kris gak boleh pedekate sama ayank Jitao.

"Jadi Kim Joongdae," suara Kris mendadak jadi berwibawa.

Chen ngeliatin Kris jijik.

"Tolong ya bantu pedekate sama Tao~" Kris masang muka unyu yang malah jadinya bikin Chen pengen nonjok.

Chen evil langsung mode on.

"Tapi gak gratis Hyung~" kata Chen sambil ngesmirk.

"Selama sebulan Hyung kudu bayarin kencan ku sama ayank Umin"

Kris udah kayak kejatuhan galaxy. Mereka itu kan masih sekolah, belum punya uang sendiri. buat jajan sendiri aja kadang kurang, apalagi ini suruh bayarin kencan orang lain.

"Oke deal," sahut Kris mantap.

"Serius Hyung?" kata Chen sedikit gak percaya.

"Iya serius, gampanglah ntar ngutang ke Suho dulu"

Chen melongo.

 **...**

Kris udah standby di depan gerbang Ts school. Bukan kok, dia bukan mau malak kayak kemarin kemarin. Hari ini Kris dateng sendirian buat jemput si anak ayam atau sebut saja Tao. satu persatu anak Ts keluar. Mereka bingung ngeliat Kris yang berdiri sendiri di depan sekolah mereka.

"Ngapain kesini lagi?" tanya Yongguk yang tadi dapet laporan kalo ada Kris di depan.

"Ah, selamat siang Hyung~" Kris senyum ala sales.

Yongguk mundur 2 langkah. Takut ketularan error kayak Kris.

"Maksud kedatangan ku kemari Cuma mau jemput si anak ayam" kata Kris.

"Anak ayam?"

"Eh maksudnya mau jemput Tao" ralat Kris.

"Tao? ngapain jemput Tao? ada urusan apa?" tanya Yongguk yang udah mirip nanyain calon pacar anaknya.

"Mau ajak jalan-jalan"

Kemarin kata Chen, Tao itu suka jalan-jalan kalo pas pulang sekolah. Hari ini Kris mau praktekin.

"Siapa yang mau ngajak Tao jalan-jalan?"

Si anak ayam eh Tao udah nongol dibelakang Yongguk.

"Halo manis~" sapa Kris pede.

"Si alis ulet bulu" tunjuk Tao pada Kris.

Kris reflek megang alis kebanggannya. "Alis keren gini dibilang alis ulet bulu" Kris mewek dalem hati.

"Kamu mau ngajak Tao jalan-jalan?" tanya Tao sama Kris.

"Iya, mau kan? Ntar aku beliin jajan" Kris malah mirip om-om pedo yang mau nyulik bocah umur 5 tahun.

"Yongguk Hyung~ Tao pulang sama alis ulet bulu ya, ntar bilangin ke Hime Hyung sama Zelo" Tao udah heboh sendiri.

Tadinya Kris kira ngajak Tao keluar bakal susah banget, minimal kudu berantem dulu gitu, atau malah disuruh lari keliling lapangan 50 kali. Taunya segampang ini.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao yang jalan disebelah Kris.

"Udah makan?" tanya Kris.

Tao menggeleng. "Tadi sih Cuma makan roti pas istirahat"

"Emangnya mau ngajak Tao jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Tao balik.

Kris mikir, enaknya ngajak Tao kemana? Tadi Tao bilang kalo belum makan, berarti Kris kudu traktir Tao makan.

"Ge,?" panggil Tao pelan.

Kris noleh. Rasanya Kris pengen lari keliling kota pas liat ekspresi Tao yang unyu-unyu.

"Gege kenapa?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa" jawab Kris setelah berhasil menetralkan jantungnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Enaknya kemana,?"

Kris malah balik nanya.

"Tapi beneran ya Gege mau beliin Tao apa aja?"Tao memastikan, siapa tahu tadi hanya akal-akalan Kris.

Kris yang udah ngutang sama Suho, mengangguk mantap. "Apa aja~"

"Okee~ kita ke toko kue~"

Tao langsung menggandeng tangan Kris. Kris sendiri udah kayak orang sarap, senyum-senyum gak jelas.

 **...**

Kris menatap Tao yang asik memakan kue yang ia pesan. Tak disangka ternyata Tao memesan banyak kue.

"Untung tadi sempet pinjem duit ke Suho," batin Kris lega.

"Kau mau Ge?" Tao menyodorkan sebuah roti dengan isian strawberry.

Kris aslinya gak terlalu suka makanan manis, tapi ini kan disuapin sama gebetan? Kapan lagi coba?

"Enak Ge?" tanya Tao pas Kris udah gigit roti nya.

"Enak banget" jawab Kris. Disampingnya udah background bunga-bunga.

Mereka berdua ngobrol sana-sini. Tapi lebih banyak Tao yang ngobrol sih, atau lebih tepatnya curhat. Tao curhat kalo banyak temen-temennya yang sering menganggap Tao kayak anak TK yang perlu dijaga 24 jam.

"Kemarin aja pas Tao lagi latihan wushu, masa Himchan Hyung nungguin Tao sampe malem?" curhat Tao sambil makan kue nya yang kesekian.

"Kamunya emang lucu sih," ucap Kris pelan.

"Terus ya lagi, pas pulang sekolah. Tao dipalak sama preman. Mungkin mereka ngira kalau Tao itu anak SMP. Untung Tao bisa wushu. Tao paling benci sama preman, tukang palak sama begal juga. Mereka itu berani nya sama yang lemah"

 _ **Tao paling benci sama preman, tukang palak sama begal juga. Mereka itu berani nya sama yang lemah**_

Kata-kata Tao terngiang ditelinga Kris. Itu semua kan kerjaan Kris and the genk selama ini. Emang sih gak seekstrim pelaku begal di Indonesia, tapi tetap aja kadang Kris sampe mukulin korbannya kalo sampe ngelawan.

"Kris Ge bukan tukang palak kan?" tanya Tao langsung.

"Oh? Eh? Bukan donk~ Gege anak baik-baik kok" jawab Kris sambil keluar keringet dingin.

"Baguslah soalnya Tao paling benci sama orang yang kayak gitu" kata Tao.

 **...**

"Darurat...! siaga 1...!" teriak Kris heboh pas abis pulang kencan sama Tao.

"Berisik ah Hyung" kata Sehun yang lagi baca majalah bobo.

"Mulai besok kita berhenti jadi tukang palak" ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

"HAAAHH?!" teriak semuanya alay.

"Kenapa Hyung? Aku bahkan belum bisa malak?" protes Jongin.

"Aku malahan baru mau praktek cara malak yang diajarin Chanyeol Hyung" ini Sehun yang ngomong.

"Lutut mu terantuk sesuatu Kris?" tanya Suho.

"Emang kenapa?" Kris balik nanya.

"Siapa tau kalau kamu kena gegar otak..."

Plok...

Kris nabok kepala Suho pake tas nya.

"Emangnya otak ku di lutut?" sembur Kris.

"Emang dimana?" tanya Chen.

"Di Gigi !" jawab Kris dongkol.

"Kirain gak punya otak,"gumam Chen pelan banget.

"Jadi, kenapa kita kudu berhenti malak?" tanya Chanyeol masih penasaran.

"Karena yayank Jitao gak suka sama tukang palak dan sejenisnya" jawab Kris mantap.

Hening...

2 jam kemudian...

"Ayolah kita tobat aja demi ketua genk kalian ini yang jones" ratap Kris yang tadi abis digebukin sama anak buahnya.

"Bentar Hyung, kita mau rapat dulu" kata Chanyeol.

Kris ngeliatin anak buahnya yang ngumpul kayak pemain bola mau atur strategi.

"Oke hyung kita setuju sama usul Hyung. Mulai besok kita bakal berhenti malak" kata Chanyeol sebagai pembicara.

Mata Kris berkaca-kaca. "Makasih gaes, kalian emang sohib terbaik"

Lalu mereka berpelukan kayak teletabies.

Dan kehidupan Exo pun berubah.

 **...**

Hari ini hari pertama Kris dkk tobat. Biasanya mereka kalo pagi gini udah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah buat malakin anak-anak yang lewat. Tapi hari ini lain. Seragam mereka rapi banget, kemeja putih yang biasanya dikeluarin sekarang masuk rapi, dasi yang biasanya disampirin dipundak, sekarang terpasang dengan rapi di leher.

Pak Kangin yang jadi guru BK sampe bengong liatin penampilan Kris sama genk nya.

"Mereka dapet hidayah apaan semalem?" batin Kangin.

"Selamat pagi Pak," sapa Kris ramah.

"I-iya selamat pagi Kris" bales pak Kangin.

Di kelas, mereka juga anteng. Pak Yesung yang hari ini lucky item nya boneka annbelle juga ngeliatin mereka heran. Mereka nyatet dengan tenang, gak ada grusak-grusuk kayak tikus nyari beras. Kadang malahan Kris nanya pelajaran yang dia gak mudeng, biasanya Kris Cuma nanya kapan bel istirahat bunyi.

"Mungkin lucky item hari ini salah" batin Yesung sambil ngeliatin boneka annabelle ditangannya.

Jam istirahat akhirnya dateng juga. Para siswa kebanyakan langsung pergi ke kantin buat jajan. Kris yang bawa bekal dari rumah, Cuma duduk dikelas yang tentunya ditemenin sama anak buah tersayang.

"Kris Kris..." temen sekelas Kris manggil Kris kayak orang kesurupan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris yang lagi makan sosis bentuk gurita.

"Ada anak TS di depan sekolah kita" jawab temen Kris itu.

"Hah? Mau apa mereka kesini?" kata Chanyeol.

"Bukan mereka tapi Cuma sebiji yang kesini"

"Cuma sebiji?" kata Chen.

"Iya, mana muka nya kayak anak kucing ilang di jalan" tambahnya lagi.

Otak Kris langsung konek.

"Anaknya tinggi?"

Temen sekelas Kris –sebut saja namanya Minho- mengangguk.

"Body nya ramping?"

"Iya,"

"Bibirnya cipokable?"

"Iya,"

"Bokongnya semok?"

"Iya,"

Kris langsung ngilang kayak sinyal hape.

Persis sama apa yang Kris bayangin, ada Tao di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tao lagi ngobrol sama satpam sekolah Kris, kayaknya lagi di introgasi karna Tao dari sekolah lain.

"Tao?" panggil Kris.

"Kris Ge~" Tao melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenalan mu Kris?" tanya pak satpam.

"Nggak pak, dia pacar ku. Boleh masuk ya pak, Cuma sebentar doang kok" kata Kris.

"Kamu kenapa kesini Tao?" tanya Kris pas mereka berdua ada di lapangan belakang.

"Mau main aja Ge, emang gak boleh ya?" kata Tao.

"Nggak kok nggak, boleh boleh aja. Emang kamu udah pulang sekolah?"

"Udah, hari ini pulang lebih awal. Tao nungguin Kris Ge pulang boleh?"

"Boleh boleh," jawab Kris semangat.

"Nanti pulangnya jalan-jalan lagi ya Ge, hari ini Tao yang traktir"

"Iyaa~" Kris udah merasa melayang karna Tao duluan yang ngajak jalan-jalan.

"Ciyee yang pacaran~"

Kangin sama Yesung yang dari tadi ngintipin mereka berdua tiba-tiba muncul.

 **...**

"Kayaknya ntar hari sabtu ada rencana mau nembak Tao," kata Kris yang lagi main ke rumah Suho.

"Yakin bakalan diterima?" kata Suho sambil ngestalk IG nya Yixing.

"Yakin dong, beberapa hari ini Tao udah ngasih kode kalo dia suka sama aku," Jawab Kris pede.

"Kalo ternyata Tao Cuma PHP gimana?"

Klontang...

Piring yang Kris pegang jatuh. Untung gak pecah.

"Hati-hati Kris itu piring mahal" teriak Suho.

Kris sebenernya nggak main ke rumah Suho, tapi dia jadi tukang cuci piring dirumah Suho. Inget kan Kris ngutang banyak buat traktir kencannya Chenmin sama buat jalan bareng Tao? nah bayarannya pake jasa Kris yang jadi tukang cuci piring.

"Iya-iya cerewet" Kris ngedumel.

"Tapi masa sih Tao PHP? Kayaknya nggak deh" Kris ngomong sendiri.

"Yah, siapa tau aja.."

"Ho?"

"Apa?"

"Itu iler dilap dulu deh, ngestalk foto Yixing yang nggak-nggak yah..."

Suho buru-buru ngelap ilernya. Emang sih gak sengaja Suho nemu foto Yixing yang lagi toples.

"Enak aja, emang aku ada tampang mesum?" elak Suho.

"Tampang kita kan sama. Sama-sama mesum"

"Enak aja, kata temen-temen tampang ku kayak malaikat"

"Iya malaikat, malaikat maut"

Abis itu bantal sofa berterbangan dirumah Suho.

 **...**

Hati Kris udah deg-degan gak karuan. Hari ini hari Sabtu yang artinya hari ini Kris udah ada niat mau nembak Tao. sekarang Kris ada didepan rumah Xiumin (Inget kan kalo Tao tinggal sama Xiumin).

Tok...Tok...

Kris mengetuk pintu pelan.

5 menit gak ada yang bukain pintu.

10 menit. Kris masih nunggu dibukain pintu.

15 menit. Kris mulai glosoran didepan pintu.

Sampe 3 jam gak ada yang bukain Kris pintu.

Tapi semua itu boongan.

Tao muncul bukain pintu.

"Ayo Ge, berangkat sekarang"

Kris udah minjem mobilnya Suho buat acara kencan hari ini.

"Kita mau kemana Ge?" tanya Tao.

"Cuacanya cerah, gimana kalo kita ke pantai aja?"

"Pantai? Tapi Tao gak bawa baju ganti"

"Tenang aja ntar kita bisa beli baju ganti dulu"

"Yey~ pantai~"

Setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya Kris dan Tao sampai dipantai. Berhubung ini hari sabtu, jadi pantai gak terlalu rame.

"Mau jalan-jalan dulu?"

Tao mengangguk semangat.

"Waahh Ge~ lihat ada kepiting kecil" teriak Tao pas liat kepiting di pantai.

Mulai sore angin dipantai mulai kenceng. Tao yang gak bawa jaket ngerasa lumayan dingin.

"Gak bawa jaket?"

"Lupa~" jawab Tao sambil nyengir.

Kris melepas jaketnya.

"Pake dulu ini,"

"Gege gimana?"

"Gak apa-apa, Gege kuat kok" jawab Kris padahal dia ngerasa dingin juga.

"Gege ayo kesana," Tao menarik tangan Kris ke sebuah kedai dipinggiran pantai.

Kedai itu ternyata menjual makanan laut bakar.

"Gege mau ini?" Tao menyodorkan cumi bakar pada Kris.

 **...**

"Tao?"

"Iya?"

"Mau gak jadi pacar ku?"

Tao yang lagi minum es kelapa muda langsung keselek. "Ohok...Ohok..."

Kris panik. "Kamu gak apa-apa Tao?"

"Gege sih ngomongnya gitu, bikin Tao keselek" kata Tao sebel.

"Emang Gege ngomong apaan?"

"Mau gak jadi pacar ku?"

"Iya kok mau, mau banget malahan" jawab Kris.

Ternyata Kris ngetroll sodara-sodara. Tao ngeblushing. Kris senyum mesum.

"Berarti sekarang kita pacaran ya?" kata Kris.

"Enak aja, emang Tao bilang mau jadi pacar Gege?"

"Emangnya Tao gak mau jadi pacar Gege? Gege kan cakep sama tinggi?"

"Ma-mau sih, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ntar kalo Tao jadi pacar Kris Ge, terus Suho Hyung gimana?"

Kris bingung. Ini kan mereka lagi ngomongin soal masa depan mereka, kenapa tiba-tiba ada nama Suho?

"Kata Chen Hyung, Suho Hyung itu suka sama Kris Ge?"

Hati Kris kayak kena tsunami. Demi kolor ijo punya Sooman, sejak kapan Suho punya perasaan sama Kris?

Kris megangin pundak Tao. "Gini ya sayang, Suho itu sodara sepupu Gege. Lagian masa kamu percaya sama omongan Chen yang sering nggak benernya gitu sih?"

"Jadi, Kris Ge sama Suho Hyung nggak pacaran?"

Bayangin pacaran sama Suho aja udah bikin Kris mau muntah.

"Iya say, lagian ini FF Kristao kok bukan FF Krisho"

"Jadi, Tao mau kan pacaran sama Gege?" tanya Kris lagi.

"I-iya mau" jawab Tao malu-malu kucing.

"Yey~ diterima...!"

Beberapa pengunjung yang melihat Kris ngebatin " Kasihan, udah cakep tapi otak miring"

 **E N D**

Kris: Woy ! kenapa gak ada adegan cipokannya?!

Me: Males ah, enakan situ cipok-cipok mulu -_-

Kris: Cih pelit -3-

Me: bodo amat mas~ btw itu rambut kapan numbuh? Gigi mulu yang dipanjangin, rambut juga donk biar cakep kayak dulu lagi~

Kris: Ini daki onta seneng banget nistain gue TT^TT

 **...**

Oke, ini FF absurd macem ginian muncul lagi. Judul, summary, sama isi FF masih setia gak pernah nyambung. Tapi asalkan mas Kris bisa nista, itu udah jadi obat paling manjur /disembur/

Akhirnya FF buat event #KristaoDayEventINA selesai juga. The power of kepepet ternyata bisa jadi senjata ampuh buat ngeluarin ide :v

Silahkan yang mau baca, dibaca terus direview, kalo ada kritik sama saran mohon pake EYD yang sudah disempurnakan, jangan pake bahasa alay. Seperti biasa, di FF gue Kris selalu nista, jadi kalo gak suka Kris nista ya jangan baca FF karya gue. Nista itu bukan berarti benci, bias gue malahan Kris, kalo Tao itu anak angkat.

Sekian dan terima lamaran dari Yesung.


End file.
